Speed of Sound
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Raj wants to go to the movies... and after the reason is apparent, does Howard really disagree?


"Come on Howard, it's in 3D and this time you only need a big drink to get the glasses!" Pleaded Raj pathetically in his overly dramatic whine he used when he really wanted something. Which seemed to be all the time, in Howard's opinion, but who could resist the puppy dog stare of doom?

Howard groaned and looked at the other male with a defeated face, "Fine! But we better be watching something good or I'm going straight home."

The caramel skinned individual cheered with a facial expression of pure joy and gave the death-grip hug only he figured was soft and nice. Though before Raj could notice the pale man's blush of embarrassment he was lightly pushed away off of him and onto the hard wood floor of his mothers house. It wasn't too hard, but made a thud that made you subconsciously flinch away. The opposing male seemed unfazed so it was alright for now-

"Howard!" called said man's mother predictably, "You and your boyfriend better not be roughhousing on my floor; I don't want something to happen to the little 'cutie pie'!" It was a funny nickname, but Howard didn't blame her, he was pretty cu- Cut it out, brain, I can't possibly be into my best friend.

Howard took a breath and yelled back, "For the last time, Ma, he is not my boyfriend-!" quickly choking back a "yet" carefully, "We're going to the movies so don't wait up!" The two got up and walked to the door; Raj seemed unfazed by all this like usual, so Howard opened the door but was surprised by the Indian's "you first" motion with his covered arm (even though it was Summer and nearly a hundred degrees outside). Taking the initiative and walking outside, the other male followed suit, but accidentally closed the door as Howard's mother began to screech something.

"Oops, do you think she'll be mad by that?" Howard couldn't help but silently gush at the worried look on his... crush's face, it really beat baby animals by far; and that was saying something.

The brunet waved his hand in dismissal after drinking up the look, "Nah, Ma's probably just looking for the toilet paper or something, knowing her," At least- I hope so, thought the shorter man as they walked to Raj's car slowly, which the tan man opened the passenger door for him. Please be flirting or something, I can't handle rejection well, thought Howard as he sat down in the comfy seat slowly and glanced at the dark-haired boy inconspicuously, or so he thought.

Raj stared over after getting in and turning the key in the ignition, "What? Is something wrong, Howard?" The accent was music to Howard's- No, brain, stop being so cheesy... but I guess that's how it is.

The lithe man quickly shook his head 'no' and the Indian couldn't help but be a bit suspicious. They drove in awkward silence, since whenever one or the other wanted to open up their mouths to talk- nothing came out for some odd reason. Howard cracked open the window to let a breeze roll through as if to distract himself. They made it to the theatre and Raj didn't bother to tell him to roll it back up. Walking in, the odd duo spotted the counters to get tickets, "What do you wanna see?"

This surprised Howard, "I thought you were whining about a certain movie to see?"

The tan man probably blushed in embarrassment, "Uh, I guess I lied didn't I?"

The shorter was about to spout a nasty retort, but they reached the huge counter and the blond woman on the other side began, "Hello and welcome, what movie are we going to see today?"

Knowing Raj would clog up the brunet began to check over the choices, but he wasn't really paying attention, so the darker's whisper came to the rescue; probably something random. Repeating the name to the cheerful lady, they waited for the tickets after Raj put down some bills that she automatically swiped up. They got into the actual theatre after having their tickets ripped in half by some half-sleepy man, but realized it wasn't a 3D showing. Sighing in defeat once again the two skipped getting food and walked into the movie showing with moments to spare.

~~

Half-way through the showing Howard notice a hand gently brushing up against his own, but the confused stare was lost in the dark (and hopefully also the blush). He remembered how Bernadette would sass him for pulling anything like this or anything publicly romantic; perhaps that was a reason it never ended up working out in the end, but would Raj be different if this was what he thought it was? The brunet was always curious what is was like to date another man, would it be similar to dating a woman (when he actually did for the short period of time here and there) or would it be a whole other level? He began returning the move, but sneakily sliding his hand into the opposing male's quickly. He turned his attention back to the screen (which he wasn't even listening to in the first place) and knew that Raj was giving him some sort of stare for a bit, before following his eyes back to the screen himself.

~~

After the movie they walked out, forgetting they were still hand in hand. Once they did they waited for the other to let go, but no avail. ...There would be no need for admittance, it was right there all along.


End file.
